Project Summary The Mississippi Veterinary Research and Diagnostic Laboratory (MVRDL) is a full service, AAVLD accredited, all species, central reference laboratory. Our work force includes 10 faculty members (pathologists, poultry veterinarians, microbiologists, virologists, and molecular biologists) and approximately 25 staff positions. The Microbiology section personnel consist of: a section supervisor with a DVM, MS and a PhD in Veterinary Sciences, with more than 25 years in clinical and research microbiology experience, and one technician with 15 years microbiology experience. The section analyses samples from approximately 3000 accessions per year from which over 5200 procedures (aerobic cultures, anaerobic cultures, antimicrobial susceptibility tests) are completed. Through our participation in this collaborative agreement we agree to participate in the three key project areas: (1) Participation in FDA/Vet-LIRN sample analysis. a. Surveillance assignments as designated by the VPO. b. Animal food/drug emergency outbreak testing (in coordination with State analytical requirements). c. Large-scale animal food/drug emergency event surge capacity (in coordination with State analytical requirements). (2) Providing analytical data for potential regulatory use through: a. Use of standardized methods, equipment platforms, and reporting methods (standardized analytical worksheets and electronic results reporting). b. Participation in proficiency testing and method training provided by the VPO. c. Investigating consumer report cases requested by the VPO. d. Implementation of standardized quality management systems for laboratories as determined by the VPO. (3) Participation in small-scale method development, method validation and matrix extension work as determined by the VPO. MVRDL has the capacity and is willing to offer its' services to increase the capacity of the VPO in handling increased sample workflow during emergencies. MVRDL is committed to performing these services in an efficient, accurate and timely fashion and to reporting the results to the required agency.